


How the Dogs/Nice Guy Eddie/Vincent Vega React to you Crying

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [15]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Couch Cuddles, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: this was a request on tumblr which is why the fandoms are mixed :) i've done it as though reader is upset at their dangerous jobs ♥ added it to 'Lovey Doggos' because it consists mostly of those dudes-- sorry vince heheh





	How the Dogs/Nice Guy Eddie/Vincent Vega React to you Crying

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr which is why the fandoms are mixed :) i've done it as though reader is upset at their dangerous jobs ♥ added it to 'Lovey Doggos' because it consists mostly of those dudes-- sorry vince heheh

**mr. blonde:**

  * cradles you as soon as he realises
  * _“oh no, what’s wrong, babygirl? c’mon, tell daddy”_
  * cups your cheek 
  * rocking you back and forth, listening to every word you say
  * puts on his gentle voice and a caring hand on your back, rubbing it lovingly
  * he feels like it’s his fault you’re upset
  * he’ll wipe your tears–  _“nothin’ can hurt me, okay, sweetheart? you don’t need to worry, i’ll be back home every single time”_
  * if you’re in the mood, comfort sex
  * but that’s only if  **you** want it. all he wants is to help you feel better
  * temple kisses



**mr. brown:**

  * _“shit, baby, what’s up? why are you crying?”_
  * offers you stuffed animals to help
  * he hates seeing you upset, you’re his world
  * he’ll sit with you on the couch, your hands in his, while he listens to you
  * literally he doesn’t break eye contact, you have his undivided attention whether you like it or not
  * this boy cares so deeply about your feelings
  * also that thumb thing!! you know the rubby thumb thing with hands you know what i mean
  * he fetches his favourite blanket (it’s a pacman pattern one)
  * he cradles you under that blanket, giving you lots of cheek kisses telling you it’s gonna be okay and that the jobs are perfectly safe
  * _“when i get the cash from the next job, we’ll go get a ton of VHS tapes to watch and have a movie marathon, it’ll be so much fun i promise”_



**mr. white:**

  * his face fucking drops when he realises you’re upset
  * wraps his arms around you, burying your head in the crook of his neck
  * strokes your hair and asks you softly what’s wrong
  * _“i hate seeing my special girl so upset”_
  * you explain to him why, the side of your head pressed against his chest
  * he fills up at the sound of you sniffling. he really does feel your emotions super intensely, he sees it as his responsibility to care for you
  * the two of you stand there swaying slightly, hugging
  * words don’t need to be said tbh. you know how much he cares and that’s more than enough for you
  * he caresses your chin and you look up at him
  * he whips out a tissue and dabs your tear-stained cheeks, still gazing at you with that familiar head-over-heels admiration
  * _“how can you be crying but still look so fuckin’ beautiful, hm?”_
  * you can’t help but smile



**mr. orange:**

  * he’s kind of a dumbass at this sorta thing tbh
  * but we know he’s a good actor so he puts on a brave face for you
  * he pats his lap– _“come here, baby, tell me what’s up”_
  * just because he’s an awkward nerd doesn’t mean he cares any less. he’s panicking internally and needs your validation that he’s doing it right
  * strokes your thigh in a non-sexual way
  * does his best to understand
  * gently wipes your tears with the back of his fingers
  * he’ll stroke your cheek when you’ve stopped crying, admiring your beauty, and kiss you so so  **lovingly!!!!!!!!!**
  * he’s just as scared as you tbh
  * “i’ll call you every chance i get so you know i’m okay, baby, if that helps”
  * couch cuddles until you feel better
  * also he’ll ignore all the calls he gets bc you’re #1 freddy priority



**mr. pink:**

  * as much as this little shit likes to pretend he’s a hardass, he’s just as sensitive as you and he feels terrible when you’re upset
  * as if he wasn’t already anxious enough, now he’s fucking terrified of making you feel worse
  * he already knows why you’re upset
  * forehead kisses!! his facial hair brushes against your skin it’s nice
  * he holds your waist and hugs you, swaying you gently
  * _“it’ll be okay, baby, i’m a professional”_
  * you manage a giggle (to his confusion) bc he always refers to himself as the only professional in the dogs
  * you share a comfortable silence after the giggle
  * like he just looks down at you, admiring your features
  * his smile is so genuine and pure. he’s so in love with you
  * the two of you cuddle in bed afterwards– he strokes your thigh under the covers and falls asleep first. his gentleness with you helps calm you down



**nice guy eddie:**

  * _“oh, fuck, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”_
  * bear hugs!!!!!!!!!
  * he carries you to bed and cuddles you
  * you tell him what’s bothering you and he sighs–  _“no, no, no, princess, i’m fine, honestly, daddy makes sure i’m safer than anyone”_
  * he reassures you over & over that he’ll be fine
  * there’s a slight fear in his eyes because he hates seeing you upset
  * also he’s kinda an airhead so don’t be mad at him if he’s unsure of how to help. he means well though and we all know he’s a caring boye
  * back rubs in bed
  * comfort sex if you want it, it’s so loving and helps distract you from your worries. he’s happy to just cuddle away your tears though
  * he tells you he loves you approximately 938903842 times
  * i know i’ve said it a million times but just  **cuddles galore ok**  he has a fucking phd in cuddling trust me



**vincent vega:**

  * _“shit, what’d i do?”_
  * he’s so confused he’s such a stupid idiot i love him i’m sorry ignore me
  * _“c’mere, honeypie, tell me what’s up”_
  * wipes your tears with a (used) tissue
  * tries his fucking best to not glance at your tits while you sob to him
  * he cuddles you soooo close, rubbing you wherever he’s holding you
  * like this daddy bear is amazing at cuddles
  * lots and lots of hugs
  * _“seriously, fruitcake, i’m completely fuckin’ safe, i promise you don’t hafta worry about me”_
  * he lies cuddling you in bed while you two watch tv
  * also he keeps kissing your hand with innocent smirks
  * if you want fast food, you’ll both go to a drive thru and he’ll buy you whatever you like but what’s new
  * or lazy comfort sex
  * he’s a lil too dumb so you’ll probably have to tell him what will help




End file.
